


the lie living for you

by bobduncan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon Fix-It, also theres mentions of major deaths in this, don’t ask how he’s back no one knows, endgame spoilers, if i write a fanfic i’ll feel better, like don’t read if you havent watched endgame, loki is back and better and probably killed julius caesar on the way here, oh and the revengers totally get back together, probably, this is honestly just me giving myself everything i wanted, this is not thorki at all theyre just happy to see eachother after five fuckin years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobduncan/pseuds/bobduncan
Summary: [Spoilers for Endgame]Ah yes, that bastard.Some people just don’t stay dead. Loki, unfortunately, was one of these people.It was almost fate that he didn’t stay dead long, he somehow always was back. And he was back, after stabbing Julius Caesar, and on the couch of a vacant building serving as the new Avengers Facility





	1. The 5 Year Late Hug

**Author's Note:**

> this has a ton of major spoilers

The reunions made Thor so happy, yet so depressed. Witnessing all the families and friends reuniting with one another, watching the tears and smiles and hugs.

Thor wished he had that. He grabbed a remote, pressing down on a button to turn on the TV. He flipped through channels, and almost every channel featured all these reunions. The news channels were the worst, seeing all these happy families seeing all their brothers and sisters again. 

He was truly happy for them, for everyone, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. How he lost everyone. How he had no one. 

And it was all his fault. If only he was better. If only he was stronger. Maybe he’d be with his brother and mother and father. Maybe he’d have a happy family.

But there he was, Thor Odinson, the only Odinson, alone. Of course he had Rocket, but it just wasn’t the same. It hurt. Thor felt so empty, like a black hole was forever on his heart. Things would never be the same, never get better.

Maybe he just needed a drink. Just to get his mind off of things. Maybe he needed a few drinks.

Thor was aware of what everyone says, that drinking isn’t going to make anything better. That drinking won’t bring his brother back. That drinking won’t bring his kingdom back. But he didn’t know what else to do than to do the same thing he’d been doing for the past 5 years.

Thor had opened up Netflix on the television, placing down the remote and then getting up with a sigh, cracking his back and stretching for a moment. The God of Thunder walked out of the living room, and made his way over to the pantry.

No one was here anyways, his drunkenness wouldn’t effect anyone. There were too busy with their family and friend reunions. The only person here was Bruce, who was downstairs and working on some science thing. 

He opened the door to the pantry, it was rather barren. The new Avengers facility was just put in the first available large building in New York City (which seemed to be a major place for super villains, apparently. Why didn’t any evil guy go to Wyoming? Probably because it doesn’t exist.)

It was still being set up over the few days he’d have been there. To accommodate anyone who may have been staying there. And since it was in the middle of being set up, there was barely any food. Thankfully, there was a nice six pack on beer in the corner. 

And more than a few beer bottles from the previous days littered everywhere. To any normal person, it’d reek of beer, but to Thor, it smelled just fine. He heard a noise, raising his eyebrow for a moment, and then forgetting about it. Probably just the TV.

He sighed for a moment, picking up the six pack and then sitting down for a moment, scratching his beard with a sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment, popping one open and taking a few sips.

After a few moments, he decided that the floor wqs uncomfortable, especially when there was an entire couch waiting for him to melt into. So Thor stood up, beer in one hand, and the rest of the pack in the other, and with a sigh, he walked out and made his way back into the living ro-

...Something was on the couch.

He noticed a figure in the corner of his eyes, and he stopped in his tracks. Did something break in? He swore the windows were locked. He really wasn’t the the state of mind to have to have a brawl, especially when that brawl could cost him his tv screen.

“It absolutely reeks of cheap beer in here, brother. What have you been subjecting yourself to?” Thor knew that voice from absolutely anywhere, and immediately dropped the beer, a loud crash being heard as his heart stopped.

Thor’s eyes welled up with tears as he stood still, unable to move as his lip quivered. How could he have been here? Was this even real? It couldn’t be.

He heard him die. He saw him die. He touched his dead, lifeless body. He examined it for any hint of life, any trace he was breathing. There wasn’t a possibility he could be alive, there was no way he’d have gotten out of that. This wasn’t real.

“I don’t even get a welcome. I’m assuming you’re never going to give me that hug you owe me?” Loki was sort of offended, looking at him. “It’s half a decade late, which is practically nothing in the grand scheme of the universe, but it has been quite a while.” Loki pouted for a moment, hoping Thor would come out of the shadows.

Thor walked out, examining his brother fully. Loki, upon noticing his brother, was immediately concerned for his well-being. He couldn’t even make a snarky comment about it, he genuinely felt some sort of remorse.

Loki had pondered on what had happened to his brother? Thor was always so resilient, almost invincible in his eyes (he’d never admit that, of course). He never saw his so depressed, so broken. He genuinely cared for him, but he just didn’t know how to approach him about it. Communication was never his family’s strong suit, so he decided to avoid it by making a few more comments, like he always did. 

Thor finally opened his mouth, but he was still silent. He was just in utter disbelief as tears slowly rolled down his face. But honestly, Thor didn’t care how he was back, or what he did. He just was happy his brother back, that’s all he wanted. 

He pounced towards his brother, pulling him into a hug, sobbing loudly. He hadn’t felt this sort of joy in years. A feeling of utter relief and happiness flooded over him, as he held his brother tight, never wanting to let go.

Loki immediately flinched, but he let it happen. The trickster hasn’t felt any sort of affection in years, and the thought of someone genuinely giving him any form of platonic love perplexed him. Especially his family. After all, how could his family even love him, a monster? How could his brother even want to touch him without reeling in disgust. How could his brother be happily crying due to seeing him? Loki couldn’t comprehend it.

Thor finally pulled away, sniffling, a large grin on his face as he stepped away.  
And then he finally asked the question:  
“...How?”


	2. Julius Caesar Will Be Touched Up On More Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna clarify that any mention of love in this is purely platonic and dont take it any other way pls

Dying was never really Loki’s thing— well, staying dead wasn’t really his thing. It was his brand at this point.

However, with the situation with Thanos, he truly had thought he’d met his maker. Of course, he could’ve just tesseract’d away, but for what? To leave his brother to die?

Don’t tell Thor, but Loki actually cared. He wouldn’t admit that, though. Spreading genuine affection wasn’t a strong suit of his, and it was humiliating to tell someone he cared.

He missed the relationship he had with his brother. He shattered it once he willingly fell off the bi-frost into a void of space and time. He honestly wished it’d had just killed him as he intended, but he preferred to not think on it. Things with Thor would never be the same again.

Anyways, he’d truly thought Thanos would be the end of him, and he’d be accepted into the glimmering gates of Valhalla.

Or Hel. Probably Hel, considering his track record, no amount of sacrifice or attempt to be “good” would fix him enough to be in Valhalla with his mother. A broken mirror will never be good enough, no matter how much glue you use.

But the next thing he knew, he had the tesseract? It was definitely strange. He was in mid-transportation when he was conscious, and he was certain he just stole an alternate version of himself’s body?

He would’ve much preferred not existing over accidental body stealing, but at least it was his own body. But unfortunately for him, his hair from 2012 was horrific, and his body was not having a fun time from all the torture, tesseract traveling, and the ass-kicking he’d presumably gotten from the Hulk ten minutes prior.

Loki had landed in the past, presumably in his timeline. He assumed that maybe he took control of alternate his’ body when it travelled to this timeline? Makes no sense, but it was possibly just infinity stone magic, or an fanfic author’s half-assed attempt to explain how Loki is alive because thinking of an actual explanation took too much brain power.

It was 1347, near Crimea. Everyone was dying or something due to some plague? Black Death or whatever, sounded edgy. He had awoken in some random place, no one was around to accuse him of witchcraft after randomly teleporting into their camp.

There was some war going on, and everyone was mad. He was a fanatic about wars, always so fun to see the absolute chaotic fest that always went down. He was at a Mongolian army camp, where everyone was dying of the Black Plague apparently, and some general was absolutely losing it.

His army was dying and was being reduced to corpses, AND he had to attack this trading port called Kaffa. This general was absolutely venting to everyone around him.

Loki slunk against a wall, attempting to get more information from the general, and he suddenly had gotten an idea. He, of course, was immune to the plague, considering how he was practically immune to all human ailments, besides mono, for some reason. 

Loki watched as one of the general’s trustees had walked out of the room, and that gave him the opportunity to let an illusion cover him, transforming himself into someone the general would trust.

And Loki had an absolutely perfect plan. A plan that’s be absolutely chaotic. And chaos was where he thrived best. And it was just a fun little thing to get his mind off how he had gotten squeezed like a handful of blueberries and made into an overpriced smoothie.

Loki stood up, wiping himself off, as he walked into the general’s tent. All-speak was to be a blessing for him once again.

”My apologies, my general.” Loki bowed with a slight smile, as he looked towards the general. “It is just an idea had come upon me as I had left the room, and I’d like to share it with you.”

”What is it?” The general asked, looking at him, squinting his eyes a bit, obviously intrigued.

”It seems as if the disease that has been afflicting our army is contagious, so perhaps maybe if he hurled the afflicted corpses into the city, the death would take them down, and we wouldn’t have to send in a single well man.” Loki suggested, the smirk on his face obvious as he presented his idea to the general. He was excited to learn the outcome of his brilliant plan.

The general was just as excited, and thanked him for his service, and went on with it. They hurled the plagued corpses over the walls, which caused the plague to spread all over Kaffa.

Of course, what Loki didn’t know (at the time), was that it’d spread towards the merchants, who’d carry the plague onto ships to flee, and spread it all over Europe. And kill 60% of Europe’s population.

Thanos would be jealous.

After his adventure in Crimea, Loki had attempted to time travel a bit more. Oddly enough, his shenanigans never created alternate timelines, they just seemed to have been meant to happen in a way. Probably tesseract magic, once more. Just a lazy way to explain it, really.

He caused an assassination on Julius Caesar (which Loki told Thor he’d touch up on later because it was too great to say in this story), met Jesus and had dinner with him (sucks that his religion caused a lot of garbage in history), kickstarted the French revolution, started the Boston Tea Party (and stole tea from the water), and a lot more. But those were all stories for other days. 

And that’s how he came to Thor’s couch. And his hair ended up growing out and not looking like a pine tree.

”So on your way here, you messed up Midgardian history?” Thor asked, looking at his brother with a hint of disapproval.

”I enriched Midgardian history, thank you very much.” Loki replied with a smirk, leaning on the couch with one hand. “It was bound to happen, anyways. I was only a mere catalyst for the events.”

”You stabbed Julius Caesar.” Thor replied back, lifting his eyebrows a bit.

”And?”

Thor let out a sigh, stretching a bit. This was still so hard to take in. He wasn’t complaining at all, though, he was just happy he finally had his brother back. That he finally had family.

**Author's Note:**

> i know thor left with the guardians at the end but for the sake of my dreams, they went to jupiter and back
> 
> and thor’s mental issues and trauma and depression isn’t gonna be treated as a joke in this lets go gals!


End file.
